Pour sauver Magnus
by Infinity-FanFic
Summary: Valentin a tué plusieurs dizaines de Downworlders à l'institut à l'aide de l'épée. Magnus se trouvait dans l'institut, il a eu le temps de sauver Mazzie puis est revenu pour aider et n'ayant plus le temps de fuir lorsque Valentin a pris l'épée il s'est lancé un sort de protection qui l'a plongé dans un genre de coma magique. Personne ne sait comment le réveiller.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est ma fanfiction sur Shadowhunter, n'ayant pas encore lu les livres, cette histoire se base uniquement sur la série TV.

Bien entendu je n'ai aucun droit sur la série ou l'idée général autour de l'univers Shadowhunter tout ça appartient à son auteure, seul ce scénario m'appartient.

 _L'histoire débute à la fin de la saison 2A, Valentin a tué plusieurs dizaines de Downworlders à l'institut grâce à l'épée. Magnus se trouvait dans l'institut, il a eu le temps de sauver Mazzie puis est revenu pour aider et n'ayant plus le temps de fuir lorsque Valentin à pris l'épée il s'est lancé un sort de protection qui l'a plongé dans un genre de coma magique. S'il est toujours en vie il est désormais endormi et personne ne sait comment le réveiller._

 **Chapitre 1**

Voilà maintenant des jours que Magnus est endormi, des jours qu'Alec reste à son chevet complètement impuissant. Tout le monde sait que la magie de Magnus est immense et puisque tout s'est passé très rapidement il n'a pas laissé d'instruction pour le réveiller.

Jace passe voir son frère régulièrement, mais les tensions entre les deux compliquent les choses. Bien sûr Alec sait que Jace ne voulait pas activer l'épée mais temps que Magnus sera dans son "coma magique" la communication entre les deux Shadowhunter sera compliqué.

Afin de trouver une solution, Izzy, Clary, Jace et Simon décide de se rendre dans l'appartement du sorcier, ils espèrent trouver un grimoire leur indiquant une solution. Mais arrivé dans l'appartement ils ne sont pas seuls.

" **Raffael ?** " lance Izzy surprise de voir le vampire ici.

Il se retourne pour faire face aux 4 arrivants. Son visage déjà très froid semble plus que jamais sombre.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** " demande Simon surpris.

" **A ton avis ? Je cherche une solution.** " répond t-il visiblement à bout.

Il fini par leur expliquer qu'il est là depuis qu'il a appris pour Magnus, il ne supporte pas de le savoir dans cet état, le sorcier a toujours été là pour le vampire, dans les moments les plus durs alors il n'est pas question pour Raffael de l'abandonné, il veut aider Magnus.

" **On a besoin de toute l'aide possible de toute manière. Il y a des centaines de bouquins.** " tranche Clary, et tout le monde acquiesce.

Après s'être répartie les différentes parties de la bibliothèque chacun se met au travail. Après plus de quatre heures de recherches, tout le monde comprend que la tâche sera loin d'être facile, mais personne ne veut abandonné, pour Magnus ils continueront. Izzy fini par se retrouver dans la même pièce que Raffael, les deux ne se sont pas reparler après qu'Izzy ait décidé de couper tout contact avec le vampire. Il décide donc de tenter de s'expliquer.

" **Je suis désolé.** " commence t-il.

" **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, même si je t'en veux, je sais que j'aurais surement fait la même chose à ta place, j'aurais tout fait pour protéger les miens, même si ça signifiait d'aller contre toi.** " avoua t-elle.

Izzy avait eu le temps de repenser à cette histoire, et bien sûr qu'elle lui en veut, mais elle a aussi fini par comprendre ces motifs, et une chose lui était apparu évidente, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, peut importe les sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir pour lui, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes priorités et cela ne ferait que les éloignés davantages, Izzy sait qu'il y a du bon en Raffael, mais il reste un chef de clan vampire, et de part son rang il se doit de tout faire pour protéger son clan, et parce que son sens de la loyauté est grand, Izzy le comprend et l'accepte. Ils ne seront pas toujours d'accord, et puisque leurs désaccords seront trop important, pourquoi risquer de souffrir dans une relation voué à l'échec ? C'est ainsi qu'Izzy voit les choses.

Alors que Raffael s'apprête à répondre Clary entre dans la pièce avec un livre à la main.

" **Regardez ce que je viens de trouver, la majorité du bouquin est en français enfin je crois, mais ça c'est de l'anglais et ça semble correspondre.** "

Alors que Clary pose le livre sur la table, tous se réunissent autour pour regarder. Cela parle en effet d'un sort très puissant, permettant de protéger n'importe quel downworlder du plus grand des maléfices en envoyant l'âme de la personne dans un autre espace temps, son corp reste présent, mais tout ce qui fait la personne est envoyé ailleurs.

" **C'est pour ça que Magnus n'est pas mort, la partie démon en lui n'est plus là pour l'instant.** " commence Jace.

" **Donc son corps est une coquille vide ?** " demande Izzy.

" **Apparement.** " répond Clary.

" **Mais on peut le faire revenir pas vrai ?** " reprend Izzy.

" **Il y a une phrase mais je comprend pas, c'est en français.** " indique Clary en pointant du doigt une phrase ou peut-être une formule.

" **Ce que le sorcier fait, son sang peut le défaire.** " lit Raffael avant de traduire pour ces camarades.

" **Son sang ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que son sang est contaminé ?** " questionne Simon.

" **Non, les sorciers trouvent toujours des énigmes pour tout, donc son sang ne doit pas réellement signifier son sang mais autre chose.** " explique Raffael.

Tous ce mettent alors à réfléchir, maudissant intérieurement les sorciers de ne pas donner d'indications plus précise.

" **Mais oui son sang !** " lance alors Izzy dans un éclair de génie. " **Si ce n'est pas son propre sang, c'est quelqu'un qui partage son sang, quelqu'un de sa famille.** "

" **Comme un frère ou une soeur ?** " demande Jace qui acquiese en trouvant l'idée plausible.

" **Je ne vois que ça.** " reprend Izzy mais soudain elle réalise que ce n'est pas une si bonne nouvelle." **Mais Magnus n'a pas de frère ou de soeur, enfin pas que je sache.** "

Alors qu'un silence s'installe, le visage de Raffael change radicalement, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Si les Shadowhunter ne savent pas tout de l'histoire du grand sorcier de Brooklynn, Raffael lui le connait depuis des siècles, littéralement et il sait une chose que très peu de gens savent. Relevant la tête il se lance alors.

" **Si il a une soeur, Selenis.** "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La nouvelle surprend le groupe, les shadowhunters gardent des dossiers pour les tous les downworlders et le dossier de Magnus ne fait pas état d'une soeur, ni même d'une famille, ce qui en y repensant est étrange. Mais Raffael ne semble pas plaisanter et puisqu'il est celui qui connait le plus le sorcier, il dit surement vrai.

" **Bon bah c'est réglé il suffit d'aller chercher sa soeur et elle saura surement quoi faire.** " lance Simon sûr de son idée.

" **Ce n'est pas simple.** " rétorque Raffael, visiblement parler de cette soeur semble compliqué pour le vampire, mais parce que c'est nécessaire il se force. " **Selenis est morte ... il y a plus d'un siècle de ça.** "

La lueur d'espoir qu'on pouvait voir dans les yeux du groupe s'éteint alors brutalement.

" **Alors c'est sans espoir ?** " demande Simon.

Tous se regardent, ils ne veulent pas croire que Magnus ait lancé ce sort s'il n'y avait pas une solution.

Des bruits de pas résonnent alors derrière eux et tous se retournent pour voir Dot, bien qu'encore affaiblie par les expériences de Valentin, la jeune femme s'avance dans la pièce.

" **Elle n'est pas morte.** " dit-elle seulement, comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle a suivit la conversation.

" **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je l'ai … je l'ai vu … elle est morte.** " répond Raffael visiblement affecté de parler de ça.

Tous observe le chef vampire en silence, mais Dot reprend alors la parole.

" **Ce que tu crois être le souvenir de ce jour-là n'est pas réel ...** " tente de poursuivre Dot interrompu par Raffael soudain hors de lui, il se jette alors sur Dot avant de répondre.

" **Comment oses-tu me dire que j'ai inventé sa mort !** "

Jace se précipite sur Raffael pour le faire lâcher prise, il ne résiste pas très longtemps, sa colère cache une profonde tristesse et parler de ce souvenir semble être très douloureux pour le vampire.

" **Dot qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ?** " demande Clary.

Les regards convergent tous vers la sorcière, Jace se tient toujours au côté de Raffael qui semble prêt à exploser.

" **Selenis a toujours eu un tempéramment plutôt ... rebel. Elle s'est régulièrement opposé à Magnus, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle aussi était puissante. Mais dans sa quête de reconnaissance elle s'est entouré des mauvaises personnes.** " Dot marque une pause, lançant un regard à Rafael, elle fini par reprendre. " **Elle a commis l'erreur de s'associer à un démon, très puissant, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il était à la tête d'un trafic d'humain et quand l'Enclave à découvert ce trafic ils sont intervenus.** "

" **C'est l'Enclave qui l'a tué ?** " demande alors Izzy sous le choc.

" **Non, enfin l'Enclave a envoyé des shadowhunters, de nombreux démons ont été éliminés, plusieurs vampires ont été emprisonnés mais ils n'ont pas réussi à remonter jusqu'au démon à la tête du trafic, Selenis était sur la liste de l'Enclave et lorsqu'ils l'ont attrapés elle a juré qu'elle ne savait pas pour les humains, et a proposé son aide pour traquer le démon. Quand il a appris qu'elle l'avait trahit, le démon s'est lancé à la poursuite de Selenis, elle devait servir d'appât pour l'attraper.** " Dot est alors interrompu par Raffael.

" **Elle est venu me demander de l'aide, on s'échappait quand le démon est arrivé, il allait me tuer mais elle s'est interposé, les shadowhunters sont arrivés et on tué le démon, mais c'était trop tard pour elle, Selenis est morte dans mes bras.** "

Tous restent silencieux, écoutant l'histoire de Raffael, personne n'ose douter de sa sincérité, sa douleur semble tellement réelle, impossible de jouer à ce point là.

" **C'est le souvenir qu'elle a créé pour toi, mais je peux te montrer ce qu'il s'est passé.** " répond Dot prête à rétablir la vérité.

Attendant un geste du vampire, celui-ci visiblement affecté acquiese légèrement.

" **Je vais avoir besoin de chacun d'entre vous, je n'ai pas récupéré toutes mes forces encore, ce souvenir étant très lointain, le faire resurgir sera difficile, et nous devront tous être connecté, vous pourrez donc tous le voir.** " averti la sorcière.

Instinctivement tous se tourne vers Raffael, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est d'accord avec ça, il est impératif de retrouver Selenis, et puisque Raffael semble bien la connaitre, ils auront besoin de lui mais pour ça il faut qu'il voit qu'elle est vivante. Le vampire accepte, bien que persuadé de ce qu'il a vécu, une partie de lui a envie de croire qu'elle est vivante et pour ça il a besoin d'une preuve.

Tous ce mettent assis en cercle, Dot installe des bougies et après qu'ils aient tous fermé le cercle en se tenant la main, Dot démarre l'incantation. Soudain tous recoivent une vision, simultanément.

Ils voient une jeune femme, Selenis, arrivé en panique chez Raffael et demandé de l'aide, de nombreux vampires sont présents, à cette époque Raffael n'était pas un chef de clan et l'intrusion du repère des vampires par une sorcière n'est pas du goût de tous, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de se plaindre que le démon arrive, suivit de très près par les shadowhunters envoyés par l'Enclave. Pris à partie, le démon est vite tué par le groupe surentraîné. Selenis est ensuite arrêté par les shadowhunters, Raffael tente alors de la défendre mais manque de se faire tuer. Selenis fini par accepter de suivre les shadowhunters s'ils laissent Raffael. Elle est ensuite emmené à l'institut dans le but d'être jugé avant d'être envoyé à Idris. Magnus est appelé pour l'occasion et il ne peut se résoudre à laisser sa soeur se faire emprisonner. Mais il ne peut pas non plus la laisser s'en tirer si facilement après son alliance avec un démon. Il décide de l'aider à s'échapper mais en contrepartie elle sera banni des Etats-Unis et privé de sa magie, mais gardera son immortalité. Selenis accepte et Magnus la fait évader. Il manipule ensuite les souvenirs de tous ceux impliqué pour leur faire croire qu'elle est morte tué par le démon avant qu'il soit lui-même tué par les shadowhunters. Seul Raffael garde encore ces souvenirs à ce moment-là, Selenis tenant à le voir une dernière fois. Elle lui annonce alors qu'elle doit partir, et qu'ils ne pourront plus se voir, Raffael proteste, tous comprennent à ce moment-là la nature de leurs sentiments respectifs. Le vampire refuse de la voir exilée il veut l'accompagné mais puisqu'elle n'aura plus sa magie, elle ne sera plus en mesure de se protéger des démons, et souhaite donc vivre avec les humains, une décision que n'accepte pas Raffael et une dispute éclate. Le vampire en veut alors à Magnus de la bannir, puisque les shadowhunters la croient morte pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas rester et vivre dans l'ombre, avec lui. Mais Magnus n'est pas du genre à revenir sur une parole, surtout concernant sa soeur, il sait que c'est la seule façon pour qu'elle comprenne son erreur et pour éviter que Raffael ne s'en prenne à son frère contre qui il est certain de perdre, Selenis utilise sa magie pour modifier les souvenirs du vampire. Remplaçant la réalité par le souvenir de sa mort.

La vision se termine avec Raffael seul dans le repère des vampires et Selenis qui s'est va avec Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois la vision finie, tous restent silencieux encore assis en cercle. Ils ont appris bien des choses avec cette vision. Si pour la majorité du groupe c'est une découverte complète pour Raffael c'est la confirmation du mensonge dans lequel il vit depuis plus de 100 ans. Mensonge auquel Magnus à pris part, celui en qui il avait toute confiance, bien sur sa relation avec Selenis n'avait jamais vraiment plu à Magnus, les deux étant trop proches, presque fusionnels ce qui n'avait pas toujours été un avantage, en les éloignant Magnus pensait surement les protéger mais la faire passer pour morte ? Et comment avait-elle pu accepté sans rien dire, ne valait-il rien à ces yeux ? Trop de questions dans la tête du vampire qui se leva et quitta la pièce direction le balcon. Les autres le laissant faire, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

" **Comment tu sais tout ça ?** " demande Clary à Dot.

" **Selenis était ma meilleure amie, mais quand elle a commencé à s'allier à des démons, on s'est éloigné, j'ai tenté de la dissuader mais elle était persuadé de pouvoir les contrôler. Elle m'a alors accuser de vouloir lui nuir, son esprit était corrompu par les démons.** " elle marque une pause, jetant un œil vers le balcon avant de reprendre. " **Raffael avait une bonne influence sur elle, mais elle en avait une mauvaise sur lui, elle l'entraînait dans sa chute, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle de partir sans lui, mais c'était mieux pour tous les deux.** "

Dot semble réellement affecté par cette histoire, bien qu'il n'est vu qu'une petite partie du souvenir, il est évident qu'à l'époque ça a du être très compliqué pour tous. Faire ressurgir toute cette histoire n'est pas sans risque, de toute évidence le passif de Selenis avec Magnus, Raffael et Dot peut devenir un problème, mais Selenis est le seul espoir pour réveiller Magnus.

" **Est-ce que tu sais où elle est aujourd'hui ?** " demande Simon à destination de la sorcière.

" **A l'époque elle est partie en Europe. Mais je sais pas si elle y est encore.** " répond Dot.

" **On peut utiliser nos pouvoirs pour la retrouver.** " propose Jace.

" **Non ça ne marchera pas, afin que l'Enclave ne découvre jamais la vérité, Magnus s'est arrangé pour cacher sa trace, j'ai souvent essayé de la retrouver avec ma magie mais ça n'a jamais marché.** " explique Dot.

" **Il y a un autre problème.** " lance Izzy, tout le monde se tourne alors vers elle. " **Magnus l'a banni, renié et il l'a privé de sa magie, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle acceptera même de l'aider ?** "

" **Elle le fera.** " dit Raffael en revenant vers le groupe, son visage toujours aussi fermé. " **Selenis ...** " prononcer ce nom est clairement difficile pour le vampire. " **Elle et Magnus ont toujours eu une relation compliqué, mais jamais elle le laisserais mourir.** "

Dot secoue la tête pour indiquer qu'elle est d'accord, les autres se fient donc à leurs jugements puisqu'ils ne connaissent pas la demoiselle. Même s'ils ne sont pas encore certain de pouvoir la convaincre tous savent qu'ils doivent essayer.

" **Comment est-ce qu'on la retrouve ?** " demande alors Jace.

" **J'ai peut-être une idée.** " lance Raffael, puis en se tournant vers Dot il ajoute " **Est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir un portail jusqu'en France ?** "

" **Je peux essayer.** "

Grâce à Magnus, Dot est encore en vie, après que Valentin se soit débarrassé de la sorcière, elle doit son salue à Magnus uniquement, mais elle n'a pas encore complètement récupéré et peut-être ne récupérera t-elle jamais complètement mais elle doit au moins essayer.

Avant de faire une tentative, Jace et Izzy décide de retourner à l'institut pour expliquer le plan à Alec, ils ne comptent pas parler de Selenis à l'Enclave pour l'instant, étant donné qu'ils l'a pensent morte … ils préfèrent garder ça pour eux pour l'instant.

Arrivé à l'institut ils se dirigent dans la chambre où a été placé Magnus, Alec est à son chevet comme toujours.

" **Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?** " demande le brun visiblement fatigué.

" **Peut-être.** " répond Jace.

" **Comment ça peut-être ? C'est oui ou c'est non ?** " Alec est à bout de nerf.

" **On a une piste, mais pour l'instant on ne sait pas si ça va marcher.** " ajoute Jace.

" **On doit aller en Europe pour … enquêter.** " continu Izzy.

" **Enquêter ?** " répète Alec en regardant sa soeur sans comprendre. " **Il y a autre chose ?** " insiste le brun.

" **Dans un livre qu'on a trouvé chez Magnus, il est écrit que "son sang" pourrait défaire le sort.** " reprend le blond.

" **Son sang ?** " répète de nouveau Alec encore perdu.

" **On pense que ça fait référence à sa sœur.** " explique Izzy.

" **Sa sœur ?** " n'arrivant pas a énoncer une idée cohérente, Alec se contente de répéter.

" **La version courte, il a une petite sœur, Selenis, mais elle a été bannie et exilée sans pouvoirs en Europe il y a plus de 100 ans et maintenant elle vit chez les humains.** " lance Jace.

Il faut quelques instant à Alec pour tout mettre en place, ça fait beaucoup d'informations et il est épuisé. Mais le plus important pour lui, il y a peut-être une solution.

" **Quand est-ce qu'on part ?** " lance Alec qui est prêt à tout pour réveiller celui qu'il aime.

" **On ? Peut-être voudrait-il mieux que tu restes ici.** " répond Jace inquiet pour son frère.

" **J'en peux plus de rester ici sans rien faire, je ne sers à rien.** "

" **Alec tu es épuisé, et on ne sait même pas si ça aboutira.** " insiste Izzy.

" **Il n'y a pas à discuter je viens ! On sera pas trop de trois !** " poursuit Alec.

" **En fait on est un peu plus nombreux que ça.** " indique Jace.

" **Raffael et Dot était chez Magnus, c'est eux qui nous ont parlé de Selenis, ils viennent avec nous ils l'a connaissent et si on la retrouve ils pourront la convaincre. Et puis Simon vient aussi.** " explique Izzy.

Bien que déçu, Alec capitule, il sait au fond de lui qu'il ne sera d'aucune aide dans cette mission, à cause de sa fatigue bien sûr mais aussi parce qu'il passera tout son temps à s'inquiéter pour Magnus et cela n'aidera en rien le groupe. Les deux shadowhunters demande à Alec de ne parler de cette mission à personne pour l'instant et de ne surtout pas mentionner la sœur de Magnus. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la raison le brun accepte, il est bien trop fatigué pour tenter de comprendre maintenant. Izzy et Jace partent chercher des affaires avant de retourner à l'appartement du sorcier, ils prennent notamment des armes au cas où ils feraient une mauvaise rencontre.

De retour chez Magnus, ils retrouvent le petit groupe qui discute des modalités.

" **On fait quoi quand on la retrouve ?** " demande Simon. " **Je veux dire on ne peut pas arriver et lui dire " _salut on est des amis de ton frère, faudrait que tu viennes avec nous pour lui sauver la vie._ " je suis pas certain que ça marche.**"

" **J'irais lui parler.** " rétorque simplement Raffael.

" **Ah oui c'est pas mal ça aussi.** " accorde Simon.

Parce qu'ils partent avec un vampire, ils prennent le temps de s'assurer qu'il fasse déjà nuit en France avant de partir et une fois au point, Dot se lance. Il lui faut plusieurs essais et même une fois le portail ouvert elle demande au groupe de se dépêcher, elle se sent faible et ne sait pas si elle pourra garder la connexion suffisamment forte très longtemps. A tour de rôle, ils empruntent le portail et se retrouvent tous des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, au bout milieu de Paris. Une fois tous réuni de l'autre côté, il est temps de se mettre à chercher.

" **Et maintenant on va où ?** " demande Simon, en tournant sur lui même pour s'orienter mais sans avoir la moindre idée de sa position.

" **Par là.** " répond Raffael en ouvrant la marche.

Aucun ne cherche à comprendre pourquoi, ils se contentent de suivre le vampire. Mais tous espèrent qu'il sait où il va ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Raffael marche en tête, les autres le suivent quelques pas plus loin.

« **Elle est comment Selenis ?** » demande Clary à Dot ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

« **Très extravertie, elle a un style bien à elle, assez extravaguant, disons qu'elle aime qu'on la remarque, coiffure étrange, maquillage coloré ce genre de chose.** » répond la sorcière en souriant, se remémorant d'ancien souvenir de son amie.

« **Ouai donc Magnus au féminin quoi.** » remarque Simon.

« **Encore plus marqué que Magnus.** » avoue Dot.

Tous se regardent, se demandant sur qui ils vont tomber, Magnus est déjà plutôt extravagant dans son genre donc encore plus ? Le groupe commence à se poser des questions. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'en parler que Raffael se stop devant un bâtiment : _L'Auberge ensorcelée_. Dot ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire sans que les autres ne comprennent pourquoi.

« **C'est quoi cet endroit ?** » demande Izzy qui pose la question que tous les autres se posent.

« **Un ancien cinéma, on y est venu très souvent il y a bien longtemps.** » répond Raffael toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

« **D'accord mais en quoi ça nous aide pour retrouver Selenis ?** » interroge Jace.

Avant que Raffael ne réponde, Dot s'approche de lui et lui tient le bras comme pour le soutenir, les autres remarques simplement la silhouette d'une femme, il fait nuit ce n'est pas très clair mais les lampadaires de la rue et les lumières de la façade de l'auberge illumine suffisamment la jeune femme pour que Dot la reconnaisse.

« **On l'a déjà trouvé.** » répond simplement Dot la voix tremblante.

Un silence s'installe, la sorcière et le vampire sont de toute évidence sous le choc et ça peut se comprendre, il leur faut un peu de temps pour reprendre leurs esprits. Quant aux quatre autres ils se contentent d'observer la jeune brune. Après un moment Simon brise le silence.

« **Je l'imaginais pas comme ça.** » murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Clary.

« **Elle a surement changé en cent ans.** » répond-t-elle simplement.

En effet on est loin de la description faite par Dot quelques instants plus tôt, la jeune femme devant eux est d'une simplicité incomparable, pourtant elle dégage quelque chose, elle est très belle et beaucoup plus naturel que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Voyant que personne n'ose bouger, Izzy se rapproche de Raffael qui reste immobile à fixer l'auberge.

« **Ça va aller ?** » demande-t-elle au vampire.

Celui-ci a perdu toute l'assurance qu'il a habituellement, et compte tenu de l'importance et de l'urgence de la situation pas question de prendre le moindre risque.

« **Je peux y aller si tu veux.** » propose Dot.

« **On a qu'à y aller tous ensemble.** » lance Simon.

« **Non, si on y va en nombre elle va se sentir agresser.** » rétorque Dot.

La jeune femme fini par rentrer sans avoir remarquer le groupe au loin, Simon propose alors autre chose.

« **C'est une auberge pas vraie ? Clary et moi on peut y aller et demander s'ils ont des chambres disponibles, vous écoutez la conversation de loin et quand elle nous amène à la chambre vous nous rejoignez.** »

Jace est le premier à vouloir répondre pour contredire l'idée de l'ancien vampire, mais il se ravise se rendant compte que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

« **Elle ne nous connait pas, elle ne se méfiera pas, je vais masquer mes runes et on ira simplement comme un couple, ça peut marcher.** » ajoute la rousse.

« **Et s'il n'y a pas de chambre de libre ?** » remarque tout de même Jace.

« **On avisera, de toute manière on a pas vraiment le choix.** » répond Clary.

Raffael n'a toujours pas dit un mot, mais comme il ne s'interpose pas, tous supposent qu'il est d'accord avec ce plan. Clary et Simon s'avance donc vers la porte de l'auberge et avant d'entrer la jeune femme prend le temps de camoufler ces runes afin de ressembler à une terrestre. Les deux amoureux entrent dans le bâtiment.

Une petite clochette signale leur entrée à la réception, c'est Selenis qui se tiens derrière le comptoir un café à la main, un peu surprise par cette arrivé non prévu.

« **Oh bonsoir ! Je suis à vous dans une seconde.** » lance la réceptionniste dans un français impécable.

Simon et Clary observe Selenis, elle est encore plus jolie de prêt, mais elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Magnus, c'est en tout cas ce qui surprend un peu la rousse, mais elle garde ces pensées pour elle. Simon lui observe le décor, digne d'un vieux film d'époque, d'ailleurs il remarque de très vieilles affiches de films en noir et blanc, il en déduit que ça date de l'époque ou l'endroit était encore un cinéma. Il jurerait même reconnaitre Raffael sur l'une des photos prise devant le cinéma à l'époque mais il n'a pas le temps de regarder de plus près avant que Selenis ne reprenne.

« **Bienvenue à l'Auberge Ensorcelée, que puis-je pour vous ?** »

« **Euh nous aurions besoin d'une chambre pour la nuit, on … on s'est un peu perdu dans la ville et il est assez tard.** » répond Clary, très crédible dans son rôle de touriste américaine.

« **Oh je vois.** » reprend Selenis cette fois en anglais. « **Paris peut vite être un labyrinthe si on ne connait pas.** »

Selenis marche sans se poser de questions, elle sort son registre et attrape une clé.

« **J'ai encore de la place vous avez de la chance. Ce n'est pas un hôtel étoilé mais je vous assure que tout est propre et avec un charme très français.** » assure la réceptionniste avec un sourire.

A la voir ainsi, si simple et si « terrestre » Simon et Clary ont presque du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse bien d'une sorcière, qui plus est la sœur de Magnus, ils échangent un regard puis Clary reprend.

« **C'est parfait, on aime la simplicité.** »

La rousse se rapproche de son petit ami et l'attrape par le bras pour encore plus coller à l'image du parfait petit couple de touriste.

« **C'est la chambre 5, il y a un lit double et une télé, nous n'avons pas de mini-bar dans les chambres mais vous pouvez venir directement me voir à la réception si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, et nous garantissons des petits déjeunés typiquement français le matin !** » lance-t-elle fièrement.

Les deux visiteurs se contente de sourire, ils ne peuvent pas lui dire qu'ils ne seront plus là dans quelques minutes de toute manière.

« **Puis-je avoir vos noms pour le registre s'il vous plait ?** » demande Selenis.

« **Simon et Clarissa Lewis, on est en voyage de noces.** » annonce fièrement Simon.

Clary se tourne vers Simon surprise, celui-ci fait mine de rien, s'il a laissé la rousse prendre les reines au début, il semble à son tour très à l'aise dans son rôle, Clary amusé par la situation continue le jeu.

« **Oh toutes mes félicitations ! Si j'avais su j'aurais préparé quelque chose de spécial !** » regrette Selenis.

Ils sont finalement escortés dans la chambre 5, lorsqu'ils entrent ils remarquent une petite pièce tout en simplicité, en accord avec le reste du lieu.

Alors que Selenis prend son rôle de maitre des lieux très à cœur, le groupe de 4 qui attendaient dehors fait son apparition à l'entrée de la chambre, Dot et Raffael en tête. Voyant les regards de ces clients dévié, Selenis se retourne et se stop immédiatement. Tous retiennent leur souffle, comment va-t-elle réagir ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Selenis reste figé, telle une statue, il lui faut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et si le choc est de taille pour elle, Raffael semble lui aussi très affecté, il ne dit rien mais son regard en dit long.

Parce que l'atmosphère devient bien trop lourde, Clary prend la parole.

« **On est désolé d'avoir usé de cette ruse mais il fallait absolument qu'on te parle.** »

Selenis ne réagit toujours pas mais son regard quitte Raffael pour se tourner vers Dot, qui la regarde les larmes aux yeux. Selenis fini par reprendre ces esprits, sa voix est tremblante mais malgré tout elle leur dit.

« **Je n'appartiens plus à votre monde depuis bien longtemps, et je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler, vous devriez partir.** »

Elle rassemble alors son courage et passe au milieu du groupe pour quitter la chambre, elle ralentit légèrement lorsqu'elle se trouve à côté de Raffael puis repart sans un mot. Le vampire fait alors demi-tour pour la rattraper. Aucun des autres n'osent bouger, comprenant que dans cette situation il ne valait mieux pas être trop nombreux et compte tenu du passif de ces deux-là, mieux vaut les laisser tranquille.

Selenis quitte l'auberge, et une fois à l'extérieur elle laisse sortir ces larmes. Sa respiration devient irrégulière, et elle est sur le point de tomber au sol lorsque Raffael arrive et la rattrape, la prenant dans ces bras. Elle essaye de se débattre, de le repousser mais il ne la lâche pas, il ne peut pas. Elle finit par le serrer à son tour, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il se tient devant elle après plus de 100 ans de séparation.

Après un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Selenis enfin calmer se détache de son ex-amour.

« **Pourquoi tu es là ? Et comment tu m'as retrouvé ?** » demande-t-elle en essuyant ces dernières larmes.

« **Quand Dot m'a dit que tu étais en vie, j'ai tout de suite pensé à cet endroit**. » répond-t-il.

Il avait eu raison, ils avaient passé tellement de temps ici à l'époque, que ça lui avait semblé évident. Aussi évident que lorsqu'elle était partie, elle ne se voyait pas ailleurs qu'ici avec ces souvenirs.

« **Tu dois rentrer à New York avec nous, on a besoin de toi.** » lui dit-il alors plus sérieux que jamais.

« **Je peux pas, j'ai été banni, Magnus me laissera jamais revenir.** »

« **C'est pour le sauver qu'on a besoin de toi, il est ensorcelé et tu es la seule à pouvoir le réveiller.** »

Alors que la jeune sorcière s'apprête a répliqué, elle est arrêtée par le petit groupe qui sort de l'auberge.

« **Le soleil va bientôt se lever, il faut qu'on rentre, vous aurez tout le temps de parler à New York.** » Lance Dot en se concentrant pour ouvrir le portail de retour.

Une fois celui-ci ouvert, Clary, Simon, Jace et Izzy passent les premiers, mais alors que Raffael s'avance, Selenis fait un pas en arrière.

« **Je … Je peux pas, ils ne me laisseront pas revenir.** » dit Selenis visiblement paniqué à l'idée de franchir le portail.

« **Personne ne te touchera, je le promets**. » lui répond Raffael en la prenant par le bras pour la faire passer.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils atterrissent dans l'appartement du grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Selenis est encore tremblante, Clary s'approche alors.

« **Ça va aller ?** » demande-t-elle vraiment inquiète.

« **Tu ne risques rien, personne ne sait qu'on est venu te chercher, et personne n'a besoin de le savoir.** » insiste Raffael pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne laissera personne lui faire du mal.

« **Et puis on est là nous, on te protégera.** » ajoute Simon mais personne ne semble vraiment le prendre au sérieux.

Ils sont bien entendu tous prêt à se battre si nécessaire, mais les capacités de combats de Simon ne font pas encore l'unanimité.

« **T'inquiète, on est la meilleure équipe !** » confirme Izzy en s'approchant de Selenis.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer la sorcière sent qu'elle peut faire confiance à la shadowhunter, et elle laisse même échapper un sourire.

« **On doit aller à l'institut et vite, j'appelle Alec pour lui dire qu'on arrive.** » lance Jace en sortant son téléphone.

« **L'institut ? Pourquoi l'institut ?** » panique alors Selenis se voyant déjà dans une cellule à Idris.

« **On a installé Magnus là-bas, c'est une longue histoire, mais ça va aller.** » continue Izzy.

« **Je vais rester ici, ces portails m'ont beaucoup affaibli.** » lance Dot qui tiens à peine debout.

« **Je reste avec elle, de toute manière je ne pourrais pas entrer alors …** » ajoute Raffael.

Jace revient quelques instants plus tard indiquant à la bande qu'Alec les attend et qu'il les fera entrer sans que personne ne le sache. De toute manière c'est encore un vrai bazar à l'Institut et l'enclave n'a pas encore tout remis en ordre, ce qui fait que les shadowhunters encore à New York sont en stand-by et personne ne sait qui est Selenis donc ça devrait bien se passer.

Devoir aller à l'Institut est déjà très dur pour Selenis, mais sans Dot et sans Raffael, comment savoir que ce n'est pas un piège pour l'emprisonner ? Izzy remarque la peur dans les yeux de la sorcière et elle tente de la rassurer.

« **Je sais que c'est pas l'endroit le plus fun du monde mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est sans risques.** »

En réalité, les shadowhunter et l'enclave ne sont pas ceux qui effraye le plus Selenis, c'est de son frère qu'elle a le plus peur, et elle n'a toujours pas très bien compris cette histoire de sortilège. Sur le chemin elle demande des explications et Izzy commence à expliquer la situation avec Valentin, la coupe mortelle, l'épée de vérité, l'attaque … Selenis n'en revient pas, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses allaient si mal. En partant elle a renoncé à ce monde, elle n'avait plus le droit de contacter quiconque du monde obscur.

« **Mais pourquoi Magnus s'est allié aux shadowhunters ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?** » demande Selenis pour comprendre. « **C'est pas contre vous hein, mais mon frère n'a jamais vraiment porter votre espèce dans son cœur.** »

A cette remarque tous sourient, Izzy n'a pas mentionner la relation qu'entretien Magnus avec Alec, de toute évidence le Magnus qu'ils connaissent n'est pas le même qu'a connu Selenis, les choses ont bien changé en cent ans.

 **« Il ne s'agissait pas que de nous, c'est tout le downworld qui était menacé, Magnus a voulu aider tout le monde.** » indique Clary pour éviter d'entrer dans les détails de Malec maintenant.

Arrivé à l'institut, Alec les accueille par une entrée annexe et ils se dépêchent tous pour atteindre la chambre où se trouve Magnus. En voyant on frère allongé sur le lit, la jeune femme se fige un instant, puis voyant qu'il est bien endormi elle s'approche doucement.

Jace propose alors à Alec d'aller prendre un café ou une douche, indiquant qu'ils allaient rester vers Magnus en attendant. Il quitte la pièce à contrecœur mais ayant vraiment besoin d'une douche il décide que c'est le bon moment pour ça.

Selenis reste un long moment au chevet de son frère sans un mot, les autres la laisse tranquille et discute rapidement entre eux. Tous comprennent à quel point ça doit être dur pour elle et lui laisse le temps de réaliser un peu la situation.

Finalement après un certain temps, Clary s'approche de Selenis et lui tend le livre dans lequel elle pense avoir trouvé la solution pour le réveiller.

« **On n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il l'a mis dans cet état, mais on pense que c'est ça.** »

La sorcière prend le livre et après l'avoir examiné elle se retourne vers les 4 personnes encore dans la pièce.

« **C'est de la vieille magie, c'est très puissant.** »

« **Mais tu peux le réveiller par vrai ?** » demande Izzy pleine d'espoir.

« **J'en sais rien, je n'ai même plus mes pouvoir.** » répond Selenis.

« **Mais tu peux les récupérer non ?** » insiste Simon.

« **Sans mon frère ça va être compliqué, c'est lui qui a bridé ma magie, et contourner un de ces blocages ce n'est pas si simple.** » avoue la jeune femme.

Tous prennent le temps de réfléchir, ils savaient dès le départ que ce n'était pas gagné, mais maintenant qu'ils ont retrouvés et ramenés Selenis, ils veulent y croire.

« **Comment est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ?** » demande Izzy prête à tout pour réveiller celui que son frère aime.

« **Pour l'instant, assurez-vous que personne n'entre dans cette pièce, je vais essayer de me connecter à sa magie, mais ça fait plus d'un siècle que j'ai pas pratiquer alors dans le doute, je vous conseille de ne pas rester trop prêt, on sait jamais.** » indique Selenis. « **Ca peut aussi faire un peu de bruit mais c'est normal, enfin je crois.** »

Personne ne sait ce que va tenter la sorcière, et de toute manière ils n'ont d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance, Raffael et Dot ont assuré plus tôt qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber son frère, alors ils doivent lui laisser une chance. Ils quittent la pièce et Jace et Izzy restent pour monter la garde, Clary et Simon quant à eux retourne chez Magnus pour tenir la sorcière et le vampire au courant, et puis trop de gardes devant la chambre risquerait d'attirer l'attention.


End file.
